Une Histoire d'aiguille
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Kratos n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point le point de croix pouvait être sensuel.


Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Kratos et Anna auraient pu vivre heureux et donner une petite sœur à Lloyd.

Résumé: Kratos n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point le point de croix pouvait être sensuel.

******Une Histoire d'aiguille**

Au début de leur relation, Kratos ne parlait pas beaucoup. C'était surtout Anna qui faisait les conversations. Cordiales, conventionnelles, puis avec le temps passant, la langue de l'ancienne prisonnière de la ferme humaine de Kvar se déliait, comme si la distance entre son ancien enfer et le lieu où le duo campait était la corde qui avait ligotée l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ainsi, peu à peu, Kratos apprit à connaître sa compagne de route. Il eut des informations sur ses goûts, sa famille, des anecdotes de son passé. Il y eut un détail chez Anna qui retint son attention : son amour pour le point de croix. Cela l'étonnait. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une femme aussi vive, énergique et contre le modèle de féminité imposé par la société puisse trouver du plaisir dans un art qui était clairement ancré dans les stéréotypes des occupations dites pour femme.

- C'est surtout une gymnastique pour l'esprit. Cela me vide la tête. Le point de croix m'a appris le déplacement dans l'espace, la patience et surtout à me concentrer sur un point précis. On devrait enseigner cela aux enfants à l'école, ça les aiderait à moins se dissiper.

Ce fut la première fois que Kratos vit le visage d'Anna aussi lumineux et passionné.

- Tu ne voudrais pas continuer ? Lui avait-il demandé

- Si, bien sûr, mais nous avons un budget serré. La toile, les aiguilles, les fils, tout augmente. Je préfère que nous ayons de quoi manger à chaque repas. Le nécessaire et vital avant tout.

La savoir si soucieuse de leurs besoins essentiels rassurait Kratos tout comme cela l'effrayait un peu. Le sérieux ne lui allait pas du tout, cela lui donnait un côté sombre qui éteignait le feu dans ses yeux. Et certes, l'argent ne coulait pas à flot et il ne fallait pas le jeter par les fenêtres, mais ce n'était pas un kit de point de croix qui allait faire un trou énorme dans leur comptabilité ! Retrouver ce passe-temps ne pouvait qu'aider la jeune femme à retrouver celle qu'elle était avant de croiser le chemin de Kvar. Aussi, dès qu'il le put, il laissa la jeune femme quelques instants quand ils étaient dans une ville et partit acheter le nécessaire pour une brodeuse passionnée. Il lui avait tendu le paquet sans un mot. Elle eut un sourire magnifique avec l'air d'une enfant à qui on venait d'offrir le plus précieux des cadeaux. Ce n'était pourtant que de l'aida, avec une vingtaine d'échevettes en coton, six aiguilles, une paire de ciseaux et quelques grilles.

- Merci beaucoup !

Sa joie était communicative et le mercenaire se surprit à sourire en même temps qu'elle. Très vite, un rituel s'installa. Le soir, Kratos veillait tandis qu'Anna brodait, dans un silence reposant, adossée contre Noishe, qui n'avait de cesse de passer sa tête par-dessus la tête de la demoiselle, intrigué par son action répétitive. Il semblait apprécier l'odeur des fils, il remuait toujours sa longue queue quand il en reniflait un. Tout en l'observant, Kratos apprenait quelques bases. Il fallait toujours commencer par repérer le milieu et débuter l'en-cours par celui-ci afin de bien cadrer le motif. On brodait toujours sur deux brins, en passant l'aiguille au milieu des brins après avoir piqué. Le brin unique était réservé à ce qu'Anna appelait « le point arrière », qui donnait des airs d'un tracé au crayon à la mine très fine. Il ne fallait jamais piquer à l'endroit où l'on venait de piquer car sinon, le fil s'enlevait. L'homme admettait que la brodeuse avait du talent et réalisait des merveilles de travaux d'aiguille.

Puis, avec le temps et les sentiments naissants, Kratos avait du mal à la regarder travailler. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux d'une aiguille à broder. C'était ridicule, et il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette aiguille était toujours au contact de la peau d'Anna, profitant de la chaleur de sa main et touchant ses doigts fins. Cette aiguille le narguait, que se soit par sa présence ou par son mouvement de va et viens incessant et cruellement explicite. Le fil, ce mécréant, était également de mèche avec l'aiguille, profitant des mais mais également des lèvres et de la langue de la jeune femme ! Anna avait l'habitude d'humidifier légèrement le bout de son fil afin de faciliter l'insertion dans le chat de l'aiguille. Toujours dans des gestes terriblement explicites quand on est un homme amoureux face à une femme désirable à souhait, qui avait un air tendre et doux, apaisé alors qu'elle avançait sur sa toile croix par croix. Il tentait de cacher ce double pêché de jalousie et de luxure. Il pouvait supporter cette situation mais pas le fait qu'Anna puisse lui en vouloir.

- Tu t'ennuies ?

La question surprit Kratos.

- Cela ne doit pas être très amusant pour toi que de me regarder broder. Précisa-t-elle

- Non. Ca va. Lui répondit-il en évitant le contact visuel

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- Voudrais-tu que je m'occupe de ton aiguille ? Lui proposa-t-elle

Kratos ne se le fit pas proposer deux fois.

Quelques mois plus tard, le plus bel en-cours des Aurion était en route. Ils avaient déjà un nom pour cet ouvrage. Ce chef-d'œuvre s'appellerait Lloyd.

**FIN**


End file.
